Endlösung der Humanfrage: El invasor Zim
by BanderviltDirtydreamsKG
Summary: Zim busca una solución final al problema de cómo destruir a la humanidad... sin embargo esta misma le ofrece la respuesta de como lograrlo.
1. La tierra en que vivimos

**Endlösung der Humanfrage. El invasor Zim**

**Capitulo uno: La tierra en que vivimos**

Los altos se encontraban en los alrededores de Messier 42: la gran nebulosa de orión en un viaje para supervisar el trabajo de otros invasores. Se aproximaron al centro de mando que en ese momento estaba desierto puesto que habían ordenado a los pilotos y oficiales que se retiraron a almorzar jugo dejando la nave nodriza de la flota Irken en modo de piloto automático. Se dispusieron a contemplar la resplandeciente nebulosa.

-Oye te acuerdas de esto…

"AAAAYYY! Nooo… ¡no me hagas esto!" AHHHH ja-ja´¡ay!

El alto purpura empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su colega rojo, a acariciarlo y a tomarlo por detrás de la cintura. Después el otro comenzó a ceder ante su colega: se puso de costado, y le respondió tomando las largas garras de sus extremidades, y con la otra en la cintura; pegó su cabeza contra la de su colega y le dijo:

¡Ten más cuidado… no queras que nos descubran!… todavía aquí puede haber alguien observándonos... aun cuando estemos aquí solitos, y en cualquier momento puede aparecer una comunicación de ese pesado de Zim para arruinarnos este momento… mmmm hace tiempo que no podíamos estar así los dos… para ver esta maravilla del cosmos… mi amado colega alto. ¡Hace tiempo que no te ponías tan cariñoso conmigo! Fue aquí donde nos conocimos. -Le decía mientras se puso por detrás de él para acariciar su espalda. Pasaba sus manos por delante de él para tomárselas y abrazarlo por detrás… respondiéndole a su colega el gesto que le había hecho.

Fue en ese momento que la pantalla se activó para recibir un mensaje de Zim quien iba reportar sus avances para acabar con los humanos y dominar la tierra. Rápidamente separaron sus cuerpos y quitaron sus ojos del esplendoroso astro y pusieron sus vistas a la pantalla del transmisor. En ese momento GIR aparecía en la borrosa pantalla vistiendo un extravagante atuendo diciendo con su infantil acento robotizado:

-¡Fue sin querer queriendo!

En ese momento apareció Zim quien se disponía a abalanzársele encima para retomar el control remoto del comunicador ya que GIR lo había confundido con el de la televisión para evitar que cambiara el canal y perder la transmisión con sus superiores.

-Dámelo… no quiero que cambies la señal estúpido robot perro!

Los altos se miraban uno al otro para compartir su sentimiento de tedio por la situación. Zim comienza a hablarles.

¡Mis queridos altos!, me comunico con ustedes para informarles detalles de mi operación en este planeta.

-Y ahora que nos va a decir este imbécil… dijo uno de los altos.

Mis altos he estado investigando por largo tiempo a estos terrianos y he elaborado un plan para someterlos.

-Bueno Zim, ¿y cómo vas hacerlo?

En ese momento Zim comenzaba tomar una pila de libros. Tomo uno de ellos y se ponía a ojear las páginas de uno de esos libros llamado "Biblia" y dijo:

-¡Voy a crear una religión!

Y los altos contestaron: -Ya veo. ¿Algo más?

Zim les respondió: -Claro, pero también contemplo propiciar falsos milagros, apariciones de vírgenes… iluminados, mesías…etc. Pero más me gustan esas "apariciones marianas" ¿la conocen… a la virgen María?

En ese momento Zim le mostró un montón de estampas de la virgen María, y le acercó una donde se mostraba la escena de la virgen de Fátima, una de las últimas apariciones y que más revuelo tuvo… por las supuestas repercusiones proféticas que pesaba sobre esta, debido a un misterioso secreto no revelado sobre el destino de la humanidad. Los altos le preguntaron de donde había obtenido esa colección de estampas religiosas.

-Las obtuve con GIR, primero había ido a un lugar que le llaman "barrio italiano" donde estaba probando el chip de ubicación de GIR ... cuando de repente aparecieron unos hombres portando entre sus hombros una estatua de una mujer que sostenía a una pequeña larva humana… y después apareció una horrible mujer vieja con un paño en la cabeza que me estaba persuadiendo a que le comprara una cara fotografía de esa mujer. Se la compré para para que me dejara de acosar… pero pensé que igual podía ser buena idea puesto que se me ocurrió llevarla a la escuela para mostrarles que también colecciono estampillas de Beisbol, para que así dejen de creer que soy raro… y no sigan escuchando lo que les dice ese terrícola Dib sobre mí. Después como vi que esa mujer era muy popular… decidí comprar otras distintas para no quedarme con una… porque de lo contrario me considerarían pobre. Así que fui a esos lugares del planeta tierra donde dicen que ha aparecido para conseguir unas de esos lugares… porque esas serían más valiosas, ya que serían difíciles de conseguir.

Fui con GIR en la nave a un lugar llamado "Lourdes" donde dicen que se apareció a una humana y conseguí esta. Después fui a otro lugar llamado "Fátima" donde encontré esta otra y conocí esa historia a la que le temen algunos de los más tontos terrícolas, que creen que esa mujer les contó un cuento de terror… el cual los demás no pudieron saber el final.

Finalmente fui a un lugar llamado México… el cual me pareció que estuve antes, y me llevé este sucio pedazo de tela con una imagen estampada de esa mujer que estaba detrás de un cristal protegido dentro de una vivienda sin moradores bastante grande ¡No sé qué le encuentran de valioso a esta playera usada!... si he visto por la televisión y en la calle que muchos humanos usan en sus camisetas la imagen de esta mujer. No es la primera ni la última que he visto. Seguramente si les muestro en la escuela que tengo este sucio género me harán popular y dejaría en ridículo a DIb.

En fin… el punto es que algunos terrícolas adoran a esta mujer… tanto que creen que se aparece de la nada… y se reúnen muchos para poder verla y pedirle deseos… e incluso cuentan sus secretos a cambio de que se les concedan. Voy a propagar hologramas de esta mujer para extraer secretos a los tontos terrícolas que asistirán y conocer sus debilidades para someterlos. Así mismo los voy a convencer de volverse en contra de sus líderes… y queden indefensos. Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajaja.

Cinco minutos después…

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja.

-¿Cuándo terminará de reírse? Dijo el alto purpura.

No sé… ummmm si le hablamos o preguntamos otra cosa tal vez deje de reírse como un idiota.

Eeeeeehh Zim, ¿Quién es esa virgen María? Preguntó el rojo. Entonces Zim comienza a hablarles sobre la Virgen y el niño Jesús.

Ella mis altos es una hembra humana que decidió ponerse en servicio del alto de los terrícolas.

Uno de los altos comenzó a decir:

-¿El más alto de los terrícolas? ¡Já! quisiera conocerlo. ¿El más alto de los humanos será estúpido como los demás?

-No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos conocerlo…. examinarlo. Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, estamos ocupados con la operación ruina inevitable II, Veamos si Zim puede hacer eso.

-Eh muy bien Zim continúa con tus operaciones, estamos muy ansiosos por tus resultados.

Los altos ponen fin a la conferencia con Zim para volver a lo que están haciendo:

-¡Ansiosos!... já … de lo único que estoy ansioso es volver a hacerte esto.

En eso el Rojo besa en la mejilla a su colega mientras lo toma por detrás… y se abrazan de frente para mirarse.

-Ammmm… Me encantaría que tuviéramos un planeta sólo para nosotros dos donde pudiéramos hacer esto más a menudo, sin tener riesgo a que alguien nos descubra.

-¡No te preocupes! Ya estamos cerca de conseguirlo mi amado. Con Zim en ese planeta, podremos conseguirlo. El mundo que han hecho los humanos es decadente y demasiado estúpido... los humanos son muy pretenciosos, va a tenerlo muy ocupado con los problemas que le van a causar la condición de los humanos, y así nos aseguramos de que no vaya a ser arruinada la operación ruina inevitable II.

Mientras tanto, en la tierra Zim tras comunicarse con sus jefes, discute con GIR:

¡GIIIIIRRRR, quítate ese ridículo atuendo de terrícola imbécil! Y no sigas viendo ese estúpido programa Terrícola que dan una y otra vez, y que ha dejado estúpidos a sus larvas durante décadas. ¿Acaso no sabes por qué se murió el que lo hacía? Si continuas así te va a explotar los circuitos de procesamiento.

-Pipipipiii… ¡Fue sin querer queriendo!

AHHHGGGG… Mejor me pongo a ver ese programa del tipo de voz ronca y de piel oscura que desclasifica secretos sobre el mundo que viven estos terrianos o terrícolas, me está ahorrando el trabajo de recolectar información. Pero debo trabajar en el plan que les revelé a mis altos. Así podría obtener información confidencial de gran parte de los terrícolas que viven en este lado de su planeta.

Mientras Tanto, Tak estaba oculta en un bosque junto a su gata robot MIMI, interceptando la conversación que Zim había realizado con los altos. Le costó recuperar su nave luego de que Dib de apoderara de ella, con consecuencias desastrosas.

-¡Estúpido Zim! Mis planes son mucho mejores. Tengo que fastidiar su estúpido plan.

En ese momento Dib se acercaba junto a su hermana Gaz, quien la había obligado a que la acompañara en su búsqueda de sucesos paranormales, pretendía volver a filmar a Zim con su cámara para presentarla al programa misterios misteriosos. Gaz también fue persuadida por su padre el profesor Membrana para que acompañara a Dib en su cacería en vídeo de extraterrestres, puesto que no estaría en casa porque tuvo que hacer una urgente "diligencia" en su auto durante la noche:

_Just a little bit..._  
><em>Just a little, bitch!<em>

_You've got a pussy_  
><em>I have a dick, ah.<em>  
><em>So what's the problem?<em>  
><em>Let's do it quick!<em>

_So take me now, before it's too late_  
><em>Life's too short, so I can't wait<em>  
><em>Take me now! Oh, don't you see?<em>  
><em>I can't get laid in Germany…<em>

-Wooow... ¿Que tal preciosa?

Oye, no tan rápido... a no ser que igual quieras negociar una noche conmigo: aquí sólo mujeres con pene, si quieres mujeres con vagina tienes que ir a la otra esquina y al callejón de mas atrás.

-Okay, Gracias por avisarme.

¡Estúpido cabezón!, si no fuera por que papa me pidió que te acompañara, te hubiera dejado ir sólo al bosque. No me interesan tus estúpidos intentos por demostrar que Zim es un estúpido extraterrestre. ¡A nadie le importa!

-Mira Gaz... ahi esta Zim. Já ¡Te tengo en Vídeo Zim!

Tak: ¡No soy Zim estúpido cabezón!...¡Soy Tak!

Dib: ¡por Júpiter! ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que no estabas desaparecida?

Tak: Lo estaba hasta que ustedes me encontraron. Y no les importa lo que yo haga.

Dib: ¿Estas espiando a las personas?

Tak: ¡No te metas en mis cosas niño cabezón!

Gaz: ¿Tienes algún videojuego Tak?... es que estoy aburrida de soportar las estupideces de este engendro cabezón ¡No puedo creer que sea mi hermano!

Tak: Toma, puedes apuntarle en la cabeza con esto.

Gaz: ¿Que es esta cosa?

Tak: Es un rayo paralizador... para que puedas callar ese insoportable de tu hermano.

Dib: ¡Nooooo! No lo hagas!

Gaz: Si no dejas tus estupideces por esta noche ¡te juro que te disparo!

Dib: Te prometo que hoy no voy hacer nada que te moleste.

Tak: Así puedes divertirte amenazando a tu hermano.

Gaz: ¡Gracias Tak! ahora podré tener una noche tranquila... sin aburrirme.

Entonces Tak guarda sus cosas y vigila a los 2 hermanos especialmente a Dib, pero confía en que Gaz le haga el trabajo por ella.

Gaz: ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

Tak: Después que Ustedes dos junto con Zim arruinaran mi plan estuve perdida con MIMI en una isla. Tuve que construir una Balsa para volver al continente... pero los guardacostas me sorprendieron y me deportaron al lugar de donde vine. Hice lo mismo una y otra vez. Y tuve que quedarme en esa isla estúpida gobernada por 2 Hermanos, pero a diferencia de ustedes los 2 son hombres. Y fue ahí que de di cuenta de una cosa.

Gaz: ¿Que cosa?

Tak: ¿Para que gastar energía en destruirlos o dominarnos si ustedes ya lo están haciendo por ustedes mismos? Están facilitando el trabajo ¿Saben?... o mas bien nos lo están quitando. ¡Nos están dejando sin empleo! tu hermano debería saber que su raza es peligrosa hasta para si misma. Él en vez de preocuparse por los alienigenos, debería preocuparse de su propia especie.

Gaz: Mi hermano jamas se daría cuenta de una cosa así porque es un tarado. ¿Y como lograste escapar de ese lugar?

Tak: Me fui dentro de una maleta de un director de cine que estaba llena de dinero americano. Me quede con algunos: Mira... ¡es mucho dinero!

Gaz: ¿Y que vas hacer con tanto dinero?

Tak: Ya invertí una parte para irme de vacaciones a esos lugares Bonitos de este planeta, antes de que ustedes los destruyan. El resto lo invertí en reparar mi equipo que tanto Dib como Zim arruinaron. Antes de dejar este planeta me vengaré de Zim arruinando su plan. El quiere acelerar el proceso que ustedes están provocando con este planeta y consigo mismos. Quiere suplantar una identidad religiosa para poner a las personas en contra de sus dicta... gobernantes. y ademas aprovechar los secretos que cada persona tiene también por medio de ese plan.

Gaz: A mi me da igual. Por mi que todos se suicidaran... o los aplastaran como insectos. ¡El mundo apesta! me gustaría quedarme sola para jugar play todo el día... y no tener que soportar las estupideces de Dib o ver a los otros niños de la escuela... o ver esta sucia ciudad.

Tak: ¡Que bueno ver un humano diferente al resto! ¿Por que no eres igual que tu hermano?

Gaz: Debe ser porque a él quizás lo intentaron abortar. Quizás eso pueda explicar su comportamiento paranoico, siempre cree que están conspirando contra él. En cambio a mí como tengo la certeza de que me planificaron no salí estúpida como él y soy de lo mas normal.

Dib: ¡Oyeeee! A mi nunca me intentaron hacer eso. ¡Soy tan planificado y deseado como tú!

Gaz: ¡Te dije que te callaras cabezón inútil! Cómo podrás ver Tak su errático comportamiento lo hace que salga a media noche... y ademas confunde las personas. Tuve que acompañar a este imbécil porque creyó que en el bosque de nuevo volvería a ver a Zim y sorprenderlo con su cámara. Y cuando te vio creyó que eras Zim. ¡Es un Bruto!

Tak: Claro que sí. ¡Es un tonto! tanto igual o peor que Zim... Sólo que es cabezón. Si quieren saber donde está Zim, Zim no ha dejado su casa. Pueden ir a buscarlo allá. Tu hermano te sacó de la casa por nada. Te puso en peligro; ya que aquí por la noche se juntan personas horribles y peligrosas. ¿Donde esta tu padre?

Gaz: Está ocupado. ¡Siempre esta ocupado! Ahora tuvo que atender un asunto importante.

Tak: ¿Tu papá es cómo tu hermano?

Gaz: No. Él también cree que mi hermano es un pobre enfermo. Pero igual sale por las noches... pero no es como mi hermano. El lo hace por trabajo... y cuando no lo hace; no sale hacer cosas como las que hace Dib.

Mientras tanto: El Profesor Membrana...

-Oye... ¿cuanto cuesta la noche contigo?... Oye Tú Utonio... ¡Esa es mía! Rayos... Tendré que conformarme con las negras viejas Dominicanas. Los políticos y empresarios se llevaron las jovencitas de menos de 18 años. ¡Diablos! no las quiero sólo para eso, las quiero además para comprobar si se puede extraer la esencia de mujer como en el libro el perfume.

-Hola guapo... ¿Que hace un hombre tan sólito de noche en esta calle? ¡No es bueno que un hombre esté sin un mujer que lo acompañe!

Emmm...¡Bueno, está bien! ¿Y cuanto cobras?

-Nada amor, por ser mi primera noche... te lo haré gratis.

¿Tú en serio vienes a trabajar en esto por primera vez?

-Recién llegué aquí amor.

¿De donde vienes?

-De un lugar muy lejano amor... Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Mientras tanto Tak, Dim y su hermana Gaz:

Oye cabezón, ya vayámonos a casa ¡quiero dormir! Zim no estuvo aquí.

Dib: Pero ella también es extraterrestre... debo filmarla con la cámara para demostrar que hay extraterrestres entre nosotros y que quieren acabar con nosotros.

Gaz: Escucha cabeza de chorlito: tienes suerte que devolví a Tak el arma que me prestó para amenazarte... porque de lo contrario ahora no dudaría en disparate tarado para llevarte de aquí arrastrándote. Y si acaso no lo has escuchado o no te has dado cuenta: Nosotros somos los que estamos acabando con nosotros mismos y con la tierra en que vivimos. No importa que ellos estén aquí, si total ya estamos condenados...¡Bien condenados! estamos condenados por todos lados, por la educación, la religión, la comunidad te condena porque actúas como un idiota. Nada va a cambiar porque creamos o no en extraterrestres.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Zim:

"Nuestro mundo es una maravilla... una maravilla dentro del cosmos. Con la nave de la imaginación podemos ir en este programa a lugares recónditos sin que ustedes tengan que salir de de su casa. Damos inicio a esta odisea en espacio y el tiempo".

Zim: Yo por lo menos tengo una nave de verdad.

GIR: ¡Aburrido!

Zim: ¡Cállate GIR! Mejor ponte tu disfraz y ve a ver quien toca la puerta.

GIR: Son esas personas que nos dan revistas gratis... donde dicen que van hacer lo que tu vas a hacer.

Zim: ¡Son esos testigos de jehová! ¿también molestan a la gente por la noche? Rápido GIR apaga todas las luces de la casa para fingir que no hay nadie.

Zim: ¡por los altos!... si no es con ese terrícola de Dib... tengo que lidiar con estas sectas de los humanos... no importa dentro de poco los utilizaré para mis propósitos.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...


	2. idiotez del séptimo día

**Capítulo 2: idiotez del séptimo día**

Zim se asomaba detrás de la puerta para poner oídos a las voces que provenían de la calle... cuando de repente GIR accidentalmente activa el equipo de música que reproduce la canción más famosa de Barry White.

Zim: Apaga esa música GIR… ¡nos va a delatar!

GIR: ¡Fue sin querer queriendo!

Zim: ¡Deja de decir así!

-Aló… hola ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Zim: ¡Estúpidos cretinos! Que no se dan cuenta que no quieren recibirlos. ¿Para qué hacen esto? ¿Acaso creen que con eso van a librarse de su destino? Van de puerta en puerta persuadiendo a la los demás a convertirse a su ridícula religión… como si los demás no tuviesen. Deberían saber que el imperio Irken no tiene más que rendir culto a la fe de que algún día nuestra especie dominará todo el universo conocido. Se nos enseñó que toda criatura dentro de él existe para que nos deba rendir culto y ser sometida nuestro antojo.

¡Bien GIR! Están desistiendo de quedarse, se están por irse del vecindario. Pero igual dejaron sus tontas revistas en el buzón. ¡Ni siquiera sirven para encender fuego en las chimeneas de los humanos! Debemos investigar una forma más efectiva de ahuyentarlos, porque aunque no los reciban igual asisten al mismo vecindario una y otra vez, e incluso son capaces de ir a un pueblo fantasma con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien fastidiar. ¡Siempre tienen esperanza! Deben temerle a algo. Son los únicos que no le temen a esa tontería del fin mundo… de hecho lo ansían. Porque según ellos van a acabarse sus problemas. ¡Já! están equivocados sus problemas ahí recién van a comenzar… porque el imperio Irken tiene reservado un destino muy distinto al que esperan estos tontos terrícolas.

¡Bien ahora continuaré viendo la televisión! Sin que nadie me interrumpa.

¡ARRRRRGGGGGGG! ¡No puede ser! ¿Y ahora quien rayos es? ¿eh?

-¡Diablos!... son esos parecidos. Si esto sigue así me voy perder del programa. GIR esto no termina, así que no hagas nada arriesgado ¡por favor!

Ta raraaaaan Tara, Ta raraaaaan Tara, Ta raraaaaan Tará. Ta tata tarannnnnn.

tatatatatá, tatatatá, tatatatá

Baby take off your coat  
>real slow<p>

and take off your shoes  
>i'll take your shoes<br>baby take off your dress  
>yes yes yes<br>You can leave your hat on  
>you can leave your hat on<br>you can leave your hat on...

-GIIIIIR! ¡Te dije que no hicieras nada! Ahora sólo lo empeoraste! Ahora esos mormones saben que esta vivienda está habitada. Apaga ese equipo de música de una buena vez!

Mormones: Aló ¿hay alguien aquí?

Zim: GIR debemos ahuyentarlos.

Mormones:

-Parece una casa de mala vida.

-¡No lo sé!, si es así... tal vez debemos persuadirlos de que están en mal camino.

-Pero si nadie se toma la molestia de escucharnos... debe ser porque pasamos diciéndoles en sus propias casas de que están en mal camino. Si les decimos otra cosa tal vez se atreverían a escucharnos.

Zim: ¡GIR!, ¡GIR! ven aquí.

GIR: ¡A la orden amo!

Mormones: No nos van a recibir... ¡Vayámonos de aquí! ¿Quien nos recibiría a esta hora? ¿Por que tenemos que hacer esto a estas horas?

-Bueno, nos vamos. Pero no olvides que el reverendo nos obligó a hacer esto de noche.

Zim: ¡Se han ido! ¡Bien! Ahora podré tener una noche en paz. ¡Rayos!... ya terminó el programa... Mejor voy a dormir.

Tiempo después:

Tok, Tok.

Zim: UUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYY! ¿Y ahora quien es? Computadora: muéstrame quien es. ¡ARRRRGG... ¡es la policía! GIIIIRRRR... ten cuidado con lo que hagas... porque estamos en peligro serio de ser descubiertos. ¿Donde estas?

GIR: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zim: ¡Por fin se durmió! Ahora no tendré dificultad alguna para quitarme este peso de encima. Padres robots: vayan y enfrenten a ese policía.

Policia: Señores... tenemos quejas de algunas personas que hay ruidos molestos. ¿Esta todo bien?

Padres: ¡Esta todo en orden señor oficial! no hay nada por que preocuparse.

Policía: Espero que esté todo en orden... porque de lo contrario tendré que multarlos.

Zim: UFFFFFFF! Que alivio... Me iré a la base. ¡Estos Terran pagaran por tantas interrupciones!

Ding-Dong...

Zim: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡otra vez no! ¿Ahora quien?

-Traigo una orden de pizza!

Zim: ¿Una orden de pizza? pero si yo no... ¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO SOPORTO QUE COMAS ESA BASURA TERRÍCOLA!

Vendedor de pizza: Aquí esta su orden.

GIR: Tome, aqui tiene. ¡Gracias!

Vendedor de pizza: ¡Gracias perrito verde! ¡Que lindos duendes tienes!

En ese momento GIR se sienta en el sillón y devora su pizza:

GIR: ñamm ñamm ummm ñamm

Zim: AGGGGHHH ¡Pero que asco GIR! ¿Como puede gustarte tanto esa basura terrícola? ¡Maldición! ahora no puedo dormir. Tendré que quedarme despierto hasta que pueda conciliar el sueño... mejor prendo la televisión... a lo mejor puedo ver algo interesante para pasar este rato... o que me pueda ayudar a dormir... debe haber un programa aburrido, taaaan aburrido que pueda dormirme.

_-Cuando no estas junto a mi presente en mi mente estas._

_No paro de pensar... junto a ti ¡aún no sé si estaré!_

_El tiempo dirá: ¿que pasara?, ¿cómo será?, ¿que debo hacer?, ¿cuanto esperar? ¿Donde estarás?... O cómo..._

_Hoy me decidí: ¡No solo quiero poder soñar! ¡Quiero verte sentirte cerca mio!.. cómo el poder de tu risa puede hacerme suspirar..._

Zim: JAAAAA... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAAJAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJÁ... ¡QUE BUENO QUE DAN ESTA BASURA A ESTA HORA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ES TAN ABURRIDA Y ESTÚPIDA QUE RESULTA SER GRACIOSA POR LO ESTÚPIDA.

Segundos después:

Zim: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Mientras tanto Dib y Gaz:

Este imbécil sigue dormido... Bueno ¡se lo buscó por haber trasnochado! Ahora voy a despertarlo: Voy a ponerle unos auriculares a todo volumen con la canción mas poderosa que existe en el mundo:

_**Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet **_

_**treu ihr sein für alle tage... Nein... Nien**_

_**Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet **_

_**treu ihr sein für alle tage... Nein... Nein**_

Dib: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaz: ¡RAMMSTEIN ES LA LEYYYYY!

Dib: ¿Por que me despertaste así?... ¿Estas completamente loca?

Gaz: ¡miren quien lo dice! Es hora de desayunar. Nos quedamos dormidos y es tarde, pero menos mal que hoy es sábado. y por cierto.. ¿Hace cuanto que no te duchas? ¡APESTAS! anda a la ducha... ¿O quieres que yo te bañe? ¿Eh?

Dib: ¡Ni loco dejaría que me toques!

Gaz: ¡Ni loca me prestaría para tocar tu sucio cuerpo! ¿En realidad creíste que yo iba hacer eso? ¡Que tonto eres! Dúchate rápido, porque yo también quiero bañarme.

Al rato:

Gaz: Oye cabezón... ¡Yo también necesito el baño! ¿Por que demoras tanto en ducharte? ¿Acaso te estás masturbando? ¿Eh? Si te estas masturbándote te voy a acusar con papá. ¡Eres un cerdo!

Dib: ¡NOOOO! ¡Yo no hago eso!

Gaz: ¿Y por que te demoras tanto ahí dentro?

Dib: Es que tengo que asegurar el perímetro para que Zim no pueda espiarme.

Gaz: ¡Que escusa tan ridícula! Dime la verdad ¿Te estas masturbando en la ducha?

Dib: ¡NO!

Gaz: ¡Voy a entrar!

Dib: Gaz ¡NOOO! ¡Estoy desnudo!

Gaz: ¡AHá! Lo sabia ¡Te estas masturbando asqueroso! ¿Que sacas con masturbarte?... si apenas tienes una cosita.

Dib: ¿Estas loca? ¿Que no tienes pudor?

Gaz: ¡He visto mil veces tu sucio cuerpo desnudo! y no me produce nada mas que asco saber que te masturbas. Por mi te llevaría desnudo a la escuela, atado de una cadena ¡cómo si fueras un perro! Si no terminas ahora me veré obligada a tocar tu asqueroso cuerpo para que termines de usar la bañera.

Dib: ¡No lo hagas Gaz! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ

Gaz: Grita todo lo que quieras, Papá no está en casa.

Dig: ¿Qué? ¿Donde esta papá?

Gaz: No volvió a casa, al igual que otros días. Debió ir directo al trabajo.

El profesor membrana:

AGGGGGHHHHH... ¡Rayos! ... ¡Mi cabeza... me duele demasiado! aaaaaayyyyyy! ¿Que rayos me pasó anoche?... ¡Otra vez me pasó lo mismo! ¿Que me hizo esa extraña muchacha? Ahhhhhhhhhggggg!

Mientras tanto Zim y GIR:

Zim:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

GIR: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Zim: mmmmm... mmmm ahhhhh yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwnnnnnnn! MMMM. Ese programa de televisión era tan aburrido que resultó ser un poderoso somnífero que me ayudó a dormir. ¡Que bueno que pude dormir! ¡GIR!, ¡GIR! ¡Despierta! ¡Hazme el desayuno!

GIR: ¡A la orden!

Zim: Voy a encender la televisión.

Zim: ¿Que hora es? oooh es tarde pero por lo menos es fin de semana. No tengo que ir a esa sucia escuela llena de niños bobos... y no tendré que toparme con ese molesto cabezón de Dib. Iré con GIR a recorrer la ciudad nuevamente para poner a prueba su sistema de ubicación y también probaré una de rastreo.

Televisión:

-Soy Anderson Cooper y esto es AC 360° informando desde Ciudad de México, para CNN. Donde en una triste noticia para millones de católicos al rededor del mundo... especialmente para los de México e Hispanohablantes ha llegado a tocarles lo mas venerado por ellos. El milagroso tejido donde esta impresa la imagen de la virgen de Guadalupe fue robado de manera misteriosa a la basílica de santa María de Guadalupe en D.F sin que hubieran testigos del hecho. No se sabe los motivos de robo... pero se especula que pueda estar relacionado con el robo de obras de arte y antigüedades, y patrimonios ancestrales. Sin embargo el hecho no deja de sorprender ya que a pesar de toda la seguridad dispuesta a la protección de objeto sagrado no pudieron evitar que consumara el delito. Debido a esto; en Turin, residencia del santo sudario se ha ordenado extremar las medidas de seguridad y se ha decretado el cierre del perímetro, por temor a que pueda suceder lo mismo que en México.

Zim: ¡GIR!, ¡GIR! ¿Ya tienes listo mi desayuno?

GIR: ¡Ya está listo!

Zim: Al menos puedes hacer un buen desayuno.

Mientras tanto Tak:

-Veo que los humanos ya se dieron cuenta del robo que cometió Zim... Bien Vamos MIMI vamos a Turin... a robar el santo sudario. Vamos a inculpar a Zim por estos robos.

Mientras tanto Dib y Gaz se entraran de la noticia mientras estaban desayunando. Dib estaba molesto con Gaz por haber invadido su privacidad... y porque ella tuvo que bañarlo... como si fuera un bebé.

Gaz: ¿Que me miras con esa cara? Si te sigues encerrando en el baño y demorándote para masturbarte voy a seguir bañándote como un niño pequeño. .. y se lo contare a otros en la escuela. ¿Te gustaría que otros niños sepan que te masturbas en la ducha y que lo tienes pequeñito... y que tu hermana te baña? ¿Eh?

Dib: ¡Por Neptuno! ¿Por que me haces estas humillaciones?

Gaz: Por todas las veces que tuve que esperar mi turno en la ducha... y todas las pizzas que me has desperdiciado cabezón olor a cerdo... y todas las veces que te tengo que acompañar a tus inútiles investigaciones parANOrmales... cuando todo ese tiempo puede haberlo destinado a jugar en las maquinas de vídeo... y comer mas pizza. ¡Por eso es que te te odio cabezón! Y espero que algún día... si es que no soy yo; ojalá te secuestren extraterrestres inteligentes y te metan una sonda por tu áspero y sucio trasero.

Dib: ¿Acaso me has tocado el trasero... que me lo describes en esos términos?

Gaz: Ajá ¿Y crees que disfruté haberte hecho eso? ¡Eres horrendo! fue el mayor suplicio haberte tocado tu trasero cretino cabezón.

Dib: ¿Y para que lo haces? Si dices que es como una tortura.

Gaz: Estoy segura de que fue más desagradable para mi que a ti. Lo hice para que tengas en tu grandota cabeza que algunas personas hacen ese tipo de cosas por necesidad y no por gusto. Tuve que obligarme a fregarte el trasero... porque lo único que voy a disfrutar va ser el momento cuando las niñas sepan como lo tienes si continuas haciéndome esperar por la ducha... Se lo voy a decir también a Zim y a Tak... especialmente a ella... y de lo que haces en la ducha. Por cierto ¿En que o quien piensas cuando juegas con tu cosita?... ¿En Tak?

Dib: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH! -Dib se pone a llorar desconsoladamente... hasta que lo que oyó de la televisión detuvo su llanto de manera instantánea.

Dib: ¡Mira Gaz! lo que paso en México...

Gaz: ¿Y que hay con eso?

Dib: Tal vez Zim haya tenido que ver, ¿No recuerdas lo que nos dijo Tak anoche sobre lo que iba hacer Zim?

Gaz: Me da igual lo que haga Zim... Le sale todo mal. Déjame comer esta pizza. Lo que va a hacer Zim no será nada en comparación a lo hacen las personas todos los días alrededor del mundo.

En ese instante Dib comienza comerse rápido su desayuno para dirigirse donde Tak para obtener mas información sobre las intenciones de Zim.

-Tak... ¡Tak! ¿Donde estas? ¿Tak? Rayos... tal vez ya se fue. Iré a ver a Zim para encararlo.

Zim: GIR ponte tu disfraz porque tenemos trabajo que hacer. ahhhhh... ¿Y ahora quien es? ¡Ay! es ese Dib... ¿Ahora que quiere?

Dib: Zim... ¡Se que robaste la Virgen de Guadalupe!... están hablando de tu robo en la televisión.

Zim: ¿Virgen de Guadalupe? ¿Como supo que estoy coleccionando cromos de una mujer llamada "virgen"? ¿A cual de todas estas se referirá? ... y yo no he robado nada. Sólo las he comprado... o me las encontré por ahí.

Zim: Óyeme estúpido terrícola... No me vengas a difamar ¡No he robado a nadie! ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Eh?

Dib: ¡Quiero que devuelvas eso que robaste... eeeeh es... ¡Esa tela que tiene impresa una mujer! ¡Se que la tienes!

Zim: ¿Como sabe este que tengo una cosa semejante? GIR, ¡Tráela! La playera que sacamos de una pared de vidrio.

GIR. Aquí está.

Zim: ¡No sé que le hallan a este enorme sucio y viejo trapo... debió haber sido la playera de un obeso, como esos que se encuentran en tiendas de historietas. Voy a dársela a Dib para que deje de fastidiarme. Ya no la quiero y seguramente la desea mas que yo.

Zim dirigiéndose a Dib: Óyeme gusano terrícola, no se quien te dijo sobre mis cromos y estampas... pero no te voy a dar ninguno... mas que este sucio trozo de tela. ¡Toma! y lárgate de aquí... no seras el único que usas de esas.

Zim se la arroja enrollada desde una ventana del segundo piso, y Dib la atrapa.

Zim: Ahora lárgate de aquí.


	3. La batalla de Tak

**Capítulo 3: La batalla de Tak**

En memoria de las víctimas del ataque a la revista Charlie Hebdo.

Zim y Dib continuaban discutiendo por asunto del robo de la imagen de la virgen de Guadalupe. Dib se jactaba de que Zim le había entregado la prueba de que él había robado la imagen estampada.

Ahá! Zim ¡Lo sabía! La robaste… jajá. Tú mismo me lo acabas de demostrar que la robaste.

Zim: Duendes… agárrenlo y sáquenlo de aquí.

En ese momento los duendes toman a Dib y lo arrojan de la entrada de la casa de Zim a la calle. Justo en ese momento lo sorprende una procesión católica que pasaba por la calle que accidentalmente lo pisotean sin que las personas se den cuenta, hasta que…

-Miren: Ese niño feo y cabezón tiene a la virgen de Guadalupe. Él la robo ¡Atápenlo y linchémoslo!

Dib: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Por mercurioooooo! ¡Soy inocenteeeeeee!

Dib corre intentando escapar de la enfurecida turba compuesta principalmente por residentes de origen latino que lo persiguen con antorchas, tridentes y cuchillos. Dib dejó caer la tela sagrada, pero la turba estaba más interesada en golpear y prenderle fuego a Dib... y distraídamente pisan reiteradas veces el objeto que los motivó a perseguir a Dib, hasta dejarlo completamente lleno de huellas de pisadas.

Mientras tanto Tak iba de camino con MiMi en su nave hacia el sitio en donde se encuentra su objetivo:

-Bien MIMI ¡Manos a la obra!

Ingresan a la catedral de san juan bautista… y al igual que lo que ocurrió con Zim… y a pesar de todos los sofisticados sistemas de seguridad y medidas antirrobo consiguen robar la prenda con éxito… y salir del lugar sin ser detectados. Sólo que a diferencia de Zim, esta vez lo realizaron con motivo de un robo a propósito y premeditado.

-ajajá ¡nuestra tecnología indetectable de infiltración es superable!… los humanos no son nada ante la supremacía del imperio Irken. ¡Vámonos MiMi!

Tak y MiMí entran a su nave que pudieron recuperar de las garras de Dib y tras haber recorrido medio mundo para alcanzar su objetivo, Tak decide recorrer la otra mitad con su nave a gran velocidad para echarle un vistazo.

-¡Ya tenemos lo que necesitamos para nuestro plan! Ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…

En ese momento la nave de Tak como consecuencia de que iba a baja altura recibe un impacto de un proyectil haciéndola que se desorientara para dirigirse contra la superficie de manera forzosa. Tak retoma el control de su nave y la hace descender de manera controlada para investigar el origen del ataque y responderlo.

-Malditos Terrícolas… ¡Me las pagarán por intentar derribar mi nave! MiMí… Activa todas las defensas, vamos a salir.

Tak y MiMi activan sus camuflajes holográficos de humana y gata respectivamente para inspeccionar daños a su aeronave, cuando de repente se encuentran entre las ruinas y los escombros rodeadas por unos sujetos barbudos que les disparan con armas largas automáticas que gritaban al unísono y a cada rato: "_Allahu Akbar_" "_Allahu Akbar_".

Al ver que parecía una horrible niña con un gato; dejan de disparar y unos de los sujetos se aproximan para apresarlas. Intentan tomarla para arrojarla al suelo pero MIMI responde a la agresión y dispara un rayo directo a los ojos de uno de los atacantes dejándolo ciego de manera temporal pero de una forma muy dolorosa.

Los sujetos ante eso abren fuego con sus armas… ninguno de los proyectiles calibre 7,62 milímetros logra dañar al rápido y agresivo animal robótico que salta entre uno y uno de los sujetos haciendo que se disparen entre ellos provocándoles la muerte. Los que observaban la escena rápidamente catalogaron a ambas como enviadas del demonio… lo cual los motivó a querer destruirlas puesto que según ellos cumplían los designios de Dios en la tierra.

Los milicianos del ISIS habían intentado derribar la nave de Tak tras haberla confundido con una aeronave que sobrevolaba de manera rápida a baja altura el cielo sobre el norte de IRAK. No tenían la menor idea de que pudieran ser extraterrestres, ni mucho menos de una Irken y su unidad SIR. Esa sería la primera vez en la historia que los humanos se enfrentan en el campo de batalla con una identidad extraterrestre… con consecuencias fatales.

Tak y MiMi se dirigen hacia donde creían fue disparado el proyectil que impactó a su nave y consiguió sacarla de curso. MiMi apunto un láser contra la ubicación donde posiblemente se encontraba el arma que los sacó de su itinerario con el propósito de destruirlo… pero detrás de ellas se intentó abalanzar un sujeto con el fin de atraparlas con un saco… pero Tak rápidamente reacciona y somete al sujeto paralizándolo con una potente luz… que lo dejó inmóvil de pie como si fuera un zombi.

-Momento MiMi… tengo un plan para librarnos de estos.

En plan caballo de Troya, Tak decide fingir que el sujeto las ha atrapado y lo obligan a que las lleve al lugar donde se encuentran los demás. Los terroristas al ver que uno de ellos las había atrapado expresan su júbilo. Las conducen hacia donde tienen a los rehenes… habían muchas mujeres… sobretodo niñas y niños… y algunos hombres custodiados por sujetos armados con fusiles AK47. Uno de ellos intentó obligar a Tak a ponerse de rodillas al suelo para someterla para el interrogatorio que iban a difundir en sus plataformas de medios. En ese momento Tak ordena a MIMI:

-¡Es hora de mostrarles qué somos en realidad!

Rápidamente se desactivan los camuflajes holográficos de Tak y MiMi mostrándolas tal cual son en realidad. Tras esto lo terroristas quedaron impactados al ver aparecer entre ellos un ser de color verdoso con antenas y unos ojos violetas que les recordó un insecto y otro de aspecto metálico con ojos rojos brillantes que comenzaron a iluminar con esa luz por todo el alrededor. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de algunos que estaban presentes. Nunca antes habían visto cosas semejantes.

MiMi se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a donde estaba Tak. Y se pegó al cuerpo de Tak… para formar con ella un solo cuerpo; compartiendo una armadura color violeta fosforescente con ojos bermellón que emanaban una potente luz… rodeados por una esfera de luz a modo de una burbuja que se levantó del suelo.

Asombrados por la escena los terroristas no sabían que hacer… y a uno de ellos no se les ocurrió otra cosa más que disparar de manera tímida contra ellas. Rápidamente ellas se abalanzaron contra él; lo golpearon y lo arrojaron unas varias decenas de metros. El resto que era un centenar comenzó a disparar ráfagas de tiros contra ellas. Uno de ellos tomó de manera desesperada un lanzacohetes antitanque RPG-7 y lo apunto en dirección hacia Tak y MiMí. Lo disparó e impacto contra ellas haciendo que fueran envueltas por una bola de fuego… pero que fue absorbida por el campo de fuerza de la burbuja…y la redirigió en un potente chorro de fuego contra su atacante que provocó una potente explosión lanzando a muchos a varios metros por la onda expansiva.

Inmediatamente después ambas volaron en dirección hacia un pelotón que les estaba disparando… se abalanzo contra ellos y sacaron del P.A.K del cuerpo que formaban entre las dos unos tentáculos metálicos de color rosa fosforescente con garras y los azotaron contra ellos; dejándolos casi incrustados en la tierra. Después uno de sus tentáculos emitió un potente haz de luz láser a modo de señalador y disparó como si fuera un cañón una potente chispa de material incandescente en estado de plasma que impactó a gran velocidad el cuerpo de uno de los sujetos que aún podía tomar un arma y dispararles. El enorme calor lo desintegró y vaporizó en cuestión de segundos dejando una columna de humo de color blanco a grisáceo.

A otro lo iluminó con un haz de luz que lo debilitó, y en cosa de segundos a su cuerpo lo fue dejando como si fuera la pulpa de una fruta podrida. Lo había irradiado con un potente haz de radiación gamma concentrada de alta energía que destruyeron todas las células de su cuerpo. Otros dos también corrieron la misma suerte.

Unos sujetos pretendían llevarse al resto de los rehenes, pero Tak y MiMi se los impidieron tomando a uno de ellos llevándolo a gran altura para soltarlo… y volver a agarrarlo antes que impactara con el suelo para arrastrarlo. Ellas mientras volaban a ras de suelo cogieron uno de los fusiles de los terroristas y comenzaron a dispararles a los demás. Unas niñas que estaban entre los rehenes miraban asombradas como Tak y su gata fusionadas en un cuerpo se deshacían de sus captores en medio de esa monumental carnicería que los terroristas no daban crédito.

Los disparos que continuaban profiriendo contra los extraños seres ya no eran ofensivos, sino defensivos puesto que les disparaban mientras huían o iban retrocediendo para escapar de una horrible muerte provocada por el enorme poder de fuego de la avanzada tecnología Irken que dejaban en ridículo la pretensión de superioridad de las armas y el temple de los terroristas.

En un golpe final para los humanos que intentaban huir; Tak Y MiMi activaron a control remoto su nave y esta arrojo un extraño objeto con forma esférica que funcionaba como una granada. El arma explotó con un potente destello, pero inmediatamente después formó un agujero negro en miniatura que iba desintegrando al absorber con su potente atracción gravitatoria a una gran cantidad de terroristas, que incluso entre ellos habían algunas mujeres provenientes de países ricos. Los pocos que sobrevivieron sólo pudieron lograrlo porque fueron los que más pronto atribuyeron la naturaleza extraterrestre de Tak y MiMi, los cuales en su mayoría provenían de países occidentales quienes tenían presentes el concepto de "extraterrestres" ya que muchos habían sido creyentes en ellos.

El resto de esos: que eran nativos de la región y de zonas aledañas, recién asimilaron la idea de que pudiesen llegar a la tierra seres del espacio exterior tras ese encuentro. Dejando de insistir en la idea de que eran enviados de satán… o una arma secreta estadounidense.

En ese momento ambas se separan de la armadura robótica que formaron juntas al fusionándose para tomar al hombre que había hipnotizado con MiMi y le clava una delgada y larga puntuda clavija en su cabeza hasta llegar a su cerebro, la cual conecta por medio de un cable a MiMi para a través de él darles un mensaje a los sobrevivientes que estaban atónitos. MiMi extiende un micrófono a Tak para comunicar su mensaje

_-Me voy a dirigir a ustedes malditos y estúpidos terrícolas a pesar de que no tengo muchas ganas para hablar con ustedes… pero me he obligado a hacer esto porque quiero que entiendan que ustedes como especie son una escoria, una amenaza para sí mismos. _

_No tenía la intención de atacarlos… a pesar de toda mi tecnología y recursos que mi propio ingenio me ha provisto para probar que soy una Invasora Irken de elite, pero había dejado atrás esa misión que me había impuesto a mí misma con el objeto de recuperar mi reputación por culpa de uno de mi especie. Pero tras comprobar que ustedes están facilitando esa tarea de destrucción que ustedes mismos están haciendo… me parece un insulto u ofensa no solo el hecho de que me hubieran confundido por uno de ustedes cuando volaba mi aparato ¿Acaso qué otra cosa creyeron que puso ser?, sino que ese trayecto lo estaba realizando para recorrer y conocer el mundo del cual ustedes no se dan cuenta su importancia... y ustedes me lo interrumpieron como consecuencia de que están inmersos en el contexto de enfrascarse con otros por estar dando demasiada importancia a cosas que dicen tener sentido para ustedes. _

_Pues bien… ahora yo me rebajé al nivel que están ustedes… porque me parece que tiene más sentido admirar los paisajes que se encuentran en este mundo… mirar las estrellas y apreciar cada momento que ustedes están quitando a este maravilloso mundo y están haciendo que no se lo merezcan. Y el hecho que me quitaran un momento así merece ser castigado de manera peor que ustedes llevan a cabo sus planes de someter aquellos que no dan importancia a cosas que tienen un sentido para ustedes. _

_Esa es la consecuencia que llevan sus actos ¡Estúpidos Terrícolas! _

_¡Fin del comunicado!_

Tak y Mimí abandonan al sujeto al que dejan con la clavija insertada en su cabeza. Poco después la clavija estalla dentro del cráneo del sujeto; destrozándola por completo a vista y paciencia de los sobrevivientes y rehenes. Después de eso las dos inspeccionan la guarida de los terroristas y dan con la ubicación del arma antiaérea que arruinó el paseo de ambas. Tak coge una de sus granadas y la destruyen con un agujero negro. Tal como lo habían hecho hace unos minutos atrás con los que trataban de huir.

Después de eso ambas abandonan el sito para dirigirse a su nave y continuar su recorrido. En ese momento una niña de los rehenes se les acerca para observar a ambas ante la mirada atónita de su madre que temía lo peor. Tak se detuvo para mirarla un instante antes de irse. No comprendía las intenciones de la niña mas allá de la simple curiosidad por ver a un extraterrestre pero intuía que quería algo mas que solo verla.


End file.
